The Story of a Madman
by Baby Bear460
Summary: Five years ago Krieg had a family. Five years ago that family was taken away from him. But what happened to Kreig five years ago that made him who he is today? Who was Tiny Tina to Krieg? And who is that Grace girl that he keeps mentioning? And how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop? The world may never know. Rated M for graphic violence.


**AN: **So we all know the theory about how Krieg might be Tiny Tina's father. I'm one of the people who believe that there is a possibility that it might be true. This is the story about how I believe it went down if it is true. If you are one of the people who don't believe the theory then don't read the story. If you are one of the people who don't believe and want to read the story, go on ahead, I don't mind. I just hope everyone that reads this enjoys it. :)

**Update: **Good news for the people who want me to update this. While I was playing the Borderlands 2 headhunter Valentine's Day addon on my sexy xbox 360 (yep 360, im poor lol) I noticed something that Kieig said. After shaking the baby over the love potion to make it cry (after he sung "YOUR PARENTS ARE DEAD! DEAD DEAD DEAD! xD) Moxi started hitting on Krieg. She said "So is there a misses or mister vault hunter in your life?" and Krieg replied with something along the lines of "The dead mother with blue tattoos" this made me think. First I was like "oh he's just talking about Maya, but then I remembered he said _Dead Mother_. I played Maya and I never noticed if she was a mother and I'm pretty sure she's not. She also isn't dead, none of the vault hunters died that were on the train. Sirens have blue tattoos and there can only be four sirens alive at once. We only ever heard of 3 in the second game. So that got me thinking "What if Krieg's wife was a siren?" I can't think of any other explaination than that. So I **_might_** update this story to where Grace is a siren. Tell me what you guys think about this idea. :D

* * *

[_I don't know how long it's been since I was normal] _I'M READY FOR A SPINE TINGLER! [_Yeah, that's nice. I know that it's been a few years, but I can't remember the events from before I was like this.] _I HAVE THE SHINIEST MEAT BICYCLE! [_I mean, I can remember some of the traumatic events from right before, but most of it is a blur. I know that there was this girl that was important to me. I still wonder if she got out, if she is safe, if she is alive.] _NIPPLE SALADS! [_Oh, right, I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Krieg. I suffer from dissociative personality disorder, also known as multiple personality disorder. I have a problem controlling what I say. For example, sometimes I'll try to say hello to some innocent pedestrian and what comes out of my mouth is:_] I'M THE CONDUCTOR OF THE POOP TRAIN! [_Close enough. I hope that maybe one day I could be normal again. Maybe one day I could remember again._] STOP IT! KEEP THE MEMORIES DOWN WITH A KNIFE IN ITS THROAT! SLASH IT UNTIL IT BLEEDS THOUGHT JUICE ACROSS THE DIRT AND IT'S ABSORBED INTO NOTHINGNESS! [_Or we could do that.]_

Five years ago:

In a small house not far from the city of Sanctuary a family of three began to sleep. The night was silent and the stars twinkled as the moon illuminated the house below. A cold chill blew through the house, causing the wood to squeak and relax.

A mother, no older than thirty, sat on the side of a child's bed. In the dark, a child was tucked safely under the protection of her pink sheets. The child yawned and hugged her pink unicorn close. The mother smiled and and patted her daughter's legs.

"You want to hear a bedtime story, Tina?" the mother asked.

"I'm a little tired," the child said.

"Alright then, maybe another night," said the mother, getting up from her spot on the bed.

"Wait," said the child, "maybe just a short one."

The mother giggled, "alright," she said while sitting back down, "just a short one. Once upon a time there was a little girl who was more beautiful than all the other girls. Her name was Lady Tina. Lady Tina was the nicest of all the kids in the kingdom, every child wanted to be her best friend, but that spot was already taken. Lady Tina already had a best friend, her pet unicorn, Lady Unicorn-"

"Lady Unicorn?" Tina cut her mother off, "what kind of name is that?"

"Well it's a name."

"No it's not!"

"Fine. How about... Lady Felicia?"

"Better!"

"Alright. So where was I? Oh right. One day Lady Unicorn, I mean Lady Felicia and Lady Tina were-" a loud bang coming from the living room forced the mother to stop the story.

"Mommy, what was that?" Tina asked, pulling the covers over her head.

"I don't know. Stay here, mommy will be right back."

The mother ran to the living room to find a psycho named Flesh-stick standing in the foyer of her front door with a few Hyperion soldiers behind him. A man with an eye patch on his right eye came rushing into the living room. He was bald and had one red eye. His skin was pale and scared from fighting. He was strong, but strangely had a calm aura to him.

"There they are!" the psycho shouted. A Hyperion soldier walked in and grabbed the mother.

"Grace!" the man shouted, "get off of her!" The man ran up to the robot and hit him, causing him to drop Grace. "Get Tina! Now!"

She then ran to Tina's room and made sure she was safe. She grabbed a toy for Tina then picked up Tina and started to run, but it was too late. Two soldiers broke into Tina's room and grabbed both Tina and bots carried the family to a Hyperion military car. With chains around them, they were thrown into the car. Grace and Tina were thrown in first, then the man.

"Craig!" Grace yelled.

"Daddy!" Tina followed.

The man was knocked unconscious and he had bruises forming on his skin. He fought bravely to protect his family, but to no avail. The truck started up and drove along to road back to the Wildlife Exploitation Preserve. There they were searched then put into one cell all together. Soon Craig woke up in a daze of confusion. Grace explained it all.

"We were captured," she said.

"Where are we?" Craig asked.

"I don't know."

"What are they going to do to us, Mommy?" Tina asked.

"I don't know, Tina."

"I'm scared," she said.

Craig held her close. "It's going to be alright Tina. We'll get through this, together."

In all honesty, he didn't think it was going to be alright, none of them did. They were sold to Hyperion ask tests subject for a horrific tests that they were ill prepared for. They didn't know why they were picked for the tests. Maybe it was because Flesh-stick picked them out, or maybe it was because of Craig's previous involvement in mercenary work. It also could have just been bad luck. But they did know that they had to get Tina out of here as soon as possible.

The morning arose quickly. The sun was hidden behind clouds and no birds could be heard chirping. The only sound were that of the screams of the animals and people in the base.

After breakfast, everyone was given a number that they wore around their necks. Grace was given 'Test Subject #525', Tina was given 'Test Subject #526', lastly, Craig was given 'Test Subject #527'.

Not yet understanding what was going on, they sat calmly in their cell. Finally, over the loudspeaker, Handsome Jack's voice could be heard. "Morning new Test Subjects. Handsome Jack here. Some of you might be wondering, 'why am I here?' or 'what is going to happen to me?' well that's simple. You are here as **test subjects,** meaning we will be injecting you with a rare and deadly element called Iridium. We call this the Slag Experiments, but don't worry because it's perfectly safe." Jack then began giggling, "that was a lie. You all are going to die. Have fun!" And with that, Jack's voice disappeared from the loudspeakers.

Tina turned to Craig with big watery eyes. "Are we going to die, Daddy?" Tina asked as she crawled into her father's lap.

"I don't know, Tina... I don't know," he said.

"I don't want to die!" Tina started panicking.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. No matter what happens, you'll always be our Tiny Tina," said Grace, attempting to comfort her crying daughter.

Soon cell doors could be heard opening and closing. A guard came up to their cell and forced them to all get up and get out. That is, all but little Tiny Tina. She was forced to stay behind this one time.

Grace and Craig were forced behind two other men. They were all brought to a lab room where they were strapped down to a lab desk. There were two lab rooms, the two men were in one while Craig and Grace were in another.

In the first room, with the two men, a doctor named Doctor Samuels came in. She had an echo log in her hand with a syringe in the other.

One of the men spoke out and pleaded to the woman, "please listen to me - I don't care what you do to me, just let my husband go! He's got the Shivers, he's no good for your goddamned experiments anyway! Just please let him go!"

Handsome Jack's voice was heard echoing through the room, "What's the holdup, Sammy?"

"Don't call me," she paused and thought before she spoke. "This subject is... unsuitable for testing. His husband has the Shivers. He could have transmitted-"

"Hey, remember that wife of yours? And how you wanted to see her, like, ever again?" Jack threatened.

_"_You can't -"

Jack cut her off, "Still don't hear screaming..."

The man's husband let out a blood hurling scream, but it wasn't over yet. The purple liquid flowed through his veins, slowly killing him from the inside out. The doctor turned to the next man and spoke into the echo log.

"Commencing Slag injection on subjects supplied by the Hyperion liaison known as... ugh. Flesh-Stick," she said.

_"_Don't worry honey, everything's gonna be okay. Baby don't look," the man said to his dying husband. The doctor injected him with the slag and he too let out a blood hurling scream. He turned to see the face of his husband one last time. What he saw made him scream even louder than he did before. His husband's skin was bubbling and boiling. Purple liquid oozed out of every hole in his body. It dripped on the foamed over and dripped onto the floor. The doctor stepped back and the man's husband exploded. That was the last thing he saw, because his husband's fate soon became his own.

After that experiment was over, the doctor made her way into Grace and Craig's room. This time, she was without an echo log. She injected the purple liquid into Grace's veins. She spazed and started screaming. "I'm so sorry," the doctor said with an ashamed look on her face. "Leave her alone!" Craig yelled. But the doctor only ignored him. "Let her go! Take me instead! She doesn't deserve this!" He pleaded and pleaded, but the doctor wouldn't listen.

Grace started coughing up blood and slag, but she didn't explode. She couldn't take it anymore and let her eyes shut. Her body forced her to pass out to minimise the pain. The doctor wrote down that Grace didn't die right away like the rest.

Next was Craig. The doctor moved to Craig. "I swear to God, if you even touch me-" he was cut off by the pain of the fluid being injected into his veins. He bit his lip and held back the screams as much as possible. The liquid rushed through him and made it's way to his heart. The slag fused with his gene cells and began changing his genetic makeup. The pain grew unbearable. Craig let out a scream. He didn't pass out from the pain or explode though. The doctor then injected in him more and more. With every injection came a new torturing sensation. It felt like his skin was crawling. The liquid made it's way into his bones. He could feel them slowly shifting just so every slightly.

But if that wasn't enough, Grace was also injected again. This injection woke her back up, only to scream again. Her nose bled much worse this time around. There was more slag in it. She also began to cry and slag dripped from her eyes. But luckily, she did not die then, and she passed out from pain again.

By the time they were done with the experiments, it was the end of the day. Grace was carried back and Craig was personally escorted with her. While they were walking back, Grace, from on top a guard's shoulder, began to wake up. Craig noticed and he silently told her to hush. He pointed to a red grenade that was on the guard's side and motioned her to take it and hide it. And so she did. She stealthily took the grenade and hid it in her shirt then pretend to be passed out so no one would be the wiser.

Upon returning to the cage, the guard placed Grace down and Craig walked in. Tina was asleep, so Craig woke her up.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Hey there my tiny girl," he said.

"Are you ok? Where did you go? What did they do to you?" she flooded him with questions.

"It's ok sweetie, we're fine," he said.

"I have something for you," Grace said.

"What is it?"

Grace pulled out the grenade. "Hide this in your dress and whatever you do, don't pull the pin and don't show **anybody.** Got it?"

"Ok!" Tina said and hid the grenade in her dress.

That night they slept curled up together, waiting for another day in Hell to arise in the morning.

The next morning was the same as last. Craig and Grace were brought to the lab room. After being strapped down they heard the door open. A little girl made her way inside.

"Tina? How did you get here?" Craig asked.

"They forgot to lock the cell so I followed them here. I stayed as quiet as possible," she said.

"You can't be here Tina. It's not safe!" Grace said.

"What's all the commotion about?" a guard asked while banging on the door.

"Mommy!" Tina ran towards Grace, "I'll get you free!"

"You have to listen to me, Tina," Grace said.

Tina tugged on the bindings, "No! I'll get you free."

"Listen to your mother, Tina." Craig said.

"I'm coming in!" The guard yelled.

"Sweetheart... remember that heavy, red rock I told you to hide in your dress? Pull the pin at the top, then throw it at the wall!"

"Mommy..." Tina weped. From behind Grace, the doctor came up and stabbed her with the syringe.

"Just run, Tina! RuuuuuuuAGHHHHHH!" Grace was able to get the words out before the pain settled in.

Tina did as her mother said and threw the grenade at the wall. It exploded, blurring everyone's vision. Tina ran out as fast as possible. She looked back and she saw the dust disappear and her mother one last time. But what she saw scarred her for life. Grace's skin began to boil and ooze slag from her mouth. After seeing that, Tina ran. She ran faster than she ever did before. She never looked back and never turned around. No one bothered to chase her, they thought that the animals would finish her, but she made it out, and she never returned.

Of course Jack ordered her capture. Some soldiers did find her infact, but they never lived to tell the tale. But that's a story for another time. This is not Tina's story, it's the story of a madman.

Only a few days had passed since Tina's escape. Both Craig and Grace were still alive, but Grace's condition was slowly deteriorating. Grace was sweating and her cuts were beginning to get infected. Since Tina's escape, both of them have been forced to go through unbearable torture. Since Grace was the one to tell Tina to run and because they like making Craig cring, the torture was worse on her than him.

"I can't take it much longer," Grace said.

"It'll be fine, we will be ok. Just hang in there a little longer sweetheart," Craig said.

A guard walked up to their cell, "alright worms, time for testing!" he shouted.

Grace and Craig were taken out of their cell for the first day of experiments since Tina got away. They were brought back to the same room the explosion had taken place. The hole in the wall was boarded up and the room was back to the way it was before.

The doctor walked into the room and put on her gloves. She filled a syringe with the slag and flicked it with her fingers. First she walked over to Craig. "Please, my wife is dying. You have to help her," he pleaded, but she ignored him. She stuck the needle into his veins and pulled it out. He tried as hard as he could to hold back the pain, but it was worse this time around. His body flinched and he couldn't help but let out an agonizing scream.

Next was Grace. Craig struggled to break the straps on his table. He shook the table back and forth, trying to balance the pain with the struggle to break free. The pain started shooting shards through his bones. He could feel the genes inside of him changing slowly. He was beginning to mutate. The pain was too much, he couldn't break fee.

He looked over at Grace one last time. Her body was violently thrashing back and forth like a bunny caught in the clutches of an alligator. She began shaking and twitching all over. Her skin oozed purple liquids as her body began bubbling. She let out a scream, coughing up blood, gasping for air. The liquid cut open her chest like a knife cutting bread. Blood violently exploded out of her. Her chest became the mouth of a volcano and her blood was the lava. Grace was like a sick puppy, whimpering and crying for it's mommy. The gurgles and screams she made when her heart opened with an explosion could not be described by any mere words. Still shaking, her blood dripped onto the floor like rain water. _Drip Drip Drip. _Slowly the sound of the dripping blood slowed down. The only sound of that in the room was of Grace's lifeless body twitching. It wasn't long before her brain stopped sending signals to her body and her twitching came to a complete stop.

That was it. She was gone. Open mouth, open heart. Blood and noise forever piercing his skull.

Craig couldn't take it. But who would blame him? He just snapped and became enraged. Something in him that day, that moment, caused a change in who he was, not just physically, but also mentally. Something inside of him erupted and emerged from it's seams.

With one quick tug, Craig tore through the straps of his bindings and lept out of the desk. He ran after the doctor and killed her with his bare hands. He made sure that she screamed just like Grace did. He broke her neck in the end, a clean kill. He bursted through the wall's wooden boards. Guards ran after him and started shooting, but none of them were able to hit him. He ventured far away into the vast unknown world of Pandora.

It was when Grace died that became the way he is now. He remembers stopping at a river and looking in it at himself. ["_What is my name?"] _his inner voice asked, _["what is my name? My name... I remember... It's Krieg."]_

[I can't recall my past, but one day I might.] You're gonna scream, just like she did; open mouth, open heart, blood and noise forever piercing my skull, poisoning me with its psychopathic purple liquid. We watched it all, and felt the knife split down the middle... CAN YOU HEAR ME?! [Another one dead. Good job, buddy. Hell I barely remember who 'she' is that he keeps ranting about.] MEAT! [Or where this obsession with meat came from. But I do remember that I have to find her. That she is still out there. No, not the she that he keeps speaking about, but _**she. **_One day I'll remember, one day I'll find her. One day, I know I will, one day.] I'm gonna swallow your throat, badass! [But till that day, I'll be fighting badasses! Let's get this party started!]


End file.
